Planet Elsa
by windglidr
Summary: A lighted hearted one shot of Martha and the Doctor skating.


**I'm working on another story but in the meantime I wrote a light hearted one shot. Its a bit shippy but hopefully you enjoy it. Please R & R.**

"Where are we?" Martha asked after the Tardis has landed

"Take a look," the Doctor said.

Excited Martha ran to the doors and opened them. A cold burst of wind struck her causing her to gasp and slam the door shut.

"Oh," the Doctor said putting his hands in his pocket and walking towards the door.

Martha turned and looked at him accusingly, "Oh?"

"Well, I meant to take us to the Peruvian Peninsula but it seems we've landed on Elsa," the Doctor said.

"Elsa?"

"It's a planet of ice," the Doctor said.

"So basically, you brought us to the North Pole?" Martha asked.

"It's not so bad, it's actually beautiful."

The Doctor opened the doors again to reveal an endless expanse of ice outside.

"Unlike Earth's ice, the ice here vibrates on touch to create colour," the Doctor said.

Martha stared in amazement as the Doctor placed a foot on the slippery surface and a ripple of colour emitted from the contact point. But a thought occurred to her as well.

"Can we skate here?" Martha asked.

"Skate?" the Doctor asked closing the door again. "Well, yes."

"This is perfect Doctor," Martha said becoming excited again. "You do have skates right?"

"I… yes," the Doctor replied.

"Good," Martha said, and then she paused to look down at her clothes. She was wearing a tank and jeans which would not be warm enough. "I just need to change; I'll be out in a minute."

Martha headed out of the console room without waiting for a reply and the Doctor was left staring after her.

"Skating? It can't be that hard," the Doctor said to himself.

He went to the Tardis closet and picked out a pair for himself, and one for Martha, then headed back to the console. Martha entered wearing a black coat and a green beanie with matching gloves sticking out of one of her pockets. She looked the Doctor over who was still only wearing his blue suit.

"Aren't you getting a coat?" she asked.

"All I need is this," the Doctor said before grabbing his brown coat from the coral pillar.

They put on their skates and Martha immediately headed out the door.

She opened the door to a sheet of bare white ice that sparkled untouched and still. She placed one skate on the ice which again generated a ripple of colour beneath her. Confidently she glided out on the ice as a wave of colour trailed a path behind her. She stopped and spun around sending a cascade of colour in every direction. She looked back at the Tardis expecting the Doctor to be close behind her, but instead saw him slowly inching across the ice. Her brow furrowed when he wobbled on the ice before regaining his balance.

"Doctor, are you okay?" Martha called.

"Yes I'm fine," the Doctor called back spreading out his hands to steady himself as he almost lost his balance again.

He slowly inched his way towards her and Martha closed the gap between them easily with a few swift movements.

"Are you sure, because you look a little unsteady," she asked.

"Don't worry I'm fine," he assured.

Bemused Martha cocked her head and asked, "Have you skated before?"

"Ummh…, well…, technically no," the Doctor said trying to concentrate on maintaining his balance.

Martha held out her hand, "Let me help you?"

"No I'll be fine," the Doctor said, "I just need to –,"

But before he could finish he slipped and fell down.

Martha suppressed her laughter as a bright circle of colour enveloped the area the Doctor landed on. Offering him her hand again she said, "Let me help you up at least."

He took her hand and managed to get back on to his feet.

"You know it's okay if you can't skate," she said watching him.

"I can manage," he said stubbornly. "It can't be that hard to master."

"Okay then," Martha said doubting it. But if he was going to be difficult she couldn't help it. She moved beside him watching as he wobbled about on the ice amazed at the Doctor's lack balance. He had always seemed so sure footed before, it never occurred to her before that the Doctor wouldn't be able to skate. She wondered what else he couldn't do.

"Martha look, I think I've got a handle on this," he said with delight.

"I can see that," Martha said when he was nowhere close to mastering anything but she wasn't going to tell him that. It was way too much fun watching him staggering around the ice.

"This isn't that hard," he said.

"Sure it isn't Doctor," Martha said biting her lip to keep from laughing. His six foot frame wobbled on the ice as he tried to slide one foot in front of the other, made all the more ridiculous by his coat flapping about behind him. Growing confident the Doctor tried to do a turn on the ice but only managed to land his bum.

Unable to contain herself any longer Martha erupted into laughter and doubled over almost losing her balance as well.

Pouting the Doctor lay flat on his back and sighed, "You're having too much fun at my expense,"

"Hundreds of years and not once did you ever think to go skating?" Martha asked.

"I've been busy," the Doctor replied.

Martha couldn't help but burst into laughter again.

She offered out her hand to help him up again. When he didn't take it and remained on his back, Martha bent down and picked his hand up and tugged on it. In response the Doctor pulled her down as well and she shrieked as she fell on top of him.

The Doctor laughed and said, "Now we're almost even, but you have to apologize for laughing so much first."

"And if I refuse," Martha asked.

"Then I have no choice but to do this," he said.

The Doctor wrapped his arms around her and began tickling her causing her to squirm and attempt to get free. But her position on top of his made it almost impossible so she apologized as tears began to form in her eyes from laughing.

"See that wasn't so hard," he said smiling with satisfaction. He put his head back and looked at the sky above them, "Look at that."

Martha dried her eyes and also looked up. Above lay a sapphire nebula which burned brightly in the sky with two bronze oval rings arching away from its center.

Moving his arms to settle comfortably around her waist the Doctor said, "This planet was once like earth, but their sun is dying. What you see is what's left of it, a bright blue star which will last for another 50 million years."

Martha turned her head to look at the Doctor and she saw he looked happy. It was the first time he seemed to be truly smiling since they began travelling again and which made her smile. She lay her head against his chest and he told her about the planet and its inhabitants who had left to more habitable planets.

After a while Martha felt the chill of the ice begin to settle in so she said, "We're going to get a cold if we stay down here much longer."

Reluctantly the Doctor released her and they both got back on to their feet.

Martha looked back at the Tardis which was now some distance from them.

"We'll do this together?" Martha asked.

"Yes," the Doctor said without protest and took her hand.

Together they glided across the ice back towards the Tardis.

As they neared it Martha asked, "That wasn't so bad was it?"

"Yeah," he grumbled but smiled at her.

Playfully Martha shoved him lightly causing the Doctor to wobbled slightly before regaining his balance, "If I go down I'm taking you with me," he warned.

Releasing his hand, Martha moved out of his reach, "You'll have to catch me first,"

"That's being unfair,"

Martha laughed and skated back to his side.

"Let's get these things off, I think with both have had enough skating for one day," the Doctor said.

"Agreed,"


End file.
